Conventionally, a linear guide device includes a guide rail and a slider slidably straddling over the guide rail (Patent Literature 1). An attachment plate is attached to each of end surfaces in a sliding direction of the slider and a sliding scraper is received in a recess groove of the attachment plate.
The sliding scraper is formed of an elastic material such as rubber and is in abutment with an upper surface and opposite side portions of the guide rail and thus sealed so as to prevent foreign substances from entering the inside of the slider from a gap between the slider and the guide rail.